


When Night Falls - Ficlet

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR THE FIRST HALF OF SEASON 3 WILL BE FOUND IN THIS FICLET! </p><p>This is a little ficlet I made about Belle dealing with the loss of her True Love after the Winter finale. Brace your feels, I was feeling in a lonely mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Night Falls - Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> As always it can be found on http://grumplegold.tumblr.com/ if you would like to follow/reblog.

Belle felt cold. Not only from the lack of the central heating she’d grown used to. She was back at the Dark Castle. His castle.. No, theirs. It had been torn and looted, and when Belle had first seen it she’d burst into tears. Neal had had to help her into the safety of the castle walls, comforting her despite his own pain. He promised her they’d get it back to where it had been, and they did.

Now she was curled up in the bed that still, after all this time, smelled like him. She didn’t know if that helped or hurt more. “You made me stronger.” He’d said. _But what about me?_ She thought, tears falling from her eyes for what must have been the thousandth time. _Rumple, I miss you. I don’t know how to be strong anymore. Not without you._

She’d started to learn magic— anything to be closer to him. His books, his potions, his spinning wheel… she spent more time with those things than she spent with any person. Excepting maybe Neal. She spent a lot of time with Neal, her love’s only son and the only family she felt she had left. Her own father had been overjoyed with world of Rumple’s death, and Belle was certain she could never look at him the same after that.

Neal and her shared time, stories, and more than once they’d shared tears. He slept in the bed with her when she didn’t want to— no, _couldn’t_ — be alone. He teasingly called her mom to try and lift her spirits, but after awhile it started to become second nature. Despite their closeness in age, Neal saw her as more of a mother then he’d had in a long, long time. Milah would always be his mama, but Belle would now and forever be _mom_.

And he needed her every bit as much as she needed him.

_I’m so lost without you, Rumple._

_I miss you._

_I love you._

She wrote letters every day, sometimes more than once. They were a sentence long, a paragraph, whole pages. During the day sometimes she felt like maybe she would be okay and even found herself smiling, but it was at night that she died. When she remembered how it felt to have his arms around her, and in dreams when she was forced to relive the moment she watched her True Love sacrifice himself for her and Neal.

When night fell the darkness would eat her alive, and she didn’t know how to stop it.


End file.
